A Vladat's Soft Spot
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Vamps learns Salwa has a small crush on him, he goes to reassure her that he doesn't mind, because he has a big soft spot for her. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)
**guestsurprise, who owns Tyina and Vamps, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **I only own Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Vladat's Soft Spot**

"Alright, just got to clean that and then install that shield for you and your car will be ready in case the Knights try to attack," Vamps said to Rachel as he slid back under her car again.

"Thank you, Vamps," she said. "It's good to have it, but I honestly hope I never have to use it."

Vamps slid out from under her car to look at her with an understanding look. "Believe me, so do I," he said seriously as he got back under the car as Rachel was about to head back inside.

"I better get lunch on," she said. "Everyone will be home soon."

"Okay," said Vamps as he continued his work and she headed off.

Tyina was walking up the hill after checking the mail when she saw someone working under Rachel's car. "Rook," she said to herself with a grin. "Time to get him back for the other day."

Rook had caught the young girl the other day and tickled her after seeing she had been sad after hearing some bullies in town say some bad things about the Grant Mansion family. She had felt better afterwards, but told him playfully she'd get him back. Now was that opportunity.

"Pounced ya!" She said with glee as she landed on the alien, making him grunt in surprise before she began tickling him. To her surprise, the alien squirmed so hard, she had to try hard to pin him down. "Man, Rook. You're a wiggle worm," she giggled.

More laughter followed as she went back to tickling him when all of a sudden, she felt something pick her up and noticed that there seemed to be a glowing green aura around her. She looked around for the Vladat responsible, but didn't see either Vamps or Whampire until the alien from under Rachel's car held out a glowing hand and Tyina gasped in alarm.

Who she had thought was Rook was actually Vamps and he had her in his telekinetic grasp before letting her go and she saw he was trying to get out from under Rachel's car. "Tyina?" he called out to her, recognizing her energy signature.

The young girl quickly bolted away just as he got free and she moved too fast for him to catch her right away. Her heart beating extremely fast as she ran, Tyina felt her face get very warm.

The reason for her embarrassment was that she had a small crush on Vamps, just to the point where she liked him and wasn't afraid of him like she once was. And to think she had just now dared to tickle him, even though she had mistaken him for Rook. She sat down and sighed, her mind lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Vamps was curious as to why Tyina had bolted away and disappeared. She had been playful a minute ago, but now seemed afraid. He then recalled she had called him Rook. "She must have thought I was him," he said to himself and he didn't blame her since he had been half-hidden under Rachel's car when she had surprised him.

Rachel came out. "Vamps?" She asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yes…and no," he answered her. "I finished working on your vehicle, but while I was doing so, Tyina pounced on me and started tickling me until I caught her with my telekinesis. But after I released her, she bolted before I had another chance to catch her."

Rachel looked worried. "Did she think you'd be upset that she caught you by surprise and tickled you?" She asked.

"Actually, she thought I was Rook."

Rachel then burst out laughing. "Oh, I see," she said as her laughter became chuckles. "She's been waiting to get Rook back for surprising her and tickling her the other day."

Vamps smiled. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why she took off after realizing I wasn't Rook," he said.

The young woman chuckled again. "You mean you haven't noticed?" She asked with a grin.

Vamps looked curious. "Noticed what?" He asked his future sister-in-law.

"Tyina has a small crush on you," Rachel told him. "I've noticed how she often goes to sit by you and the other night when she had a bad dream and ran out into the hall, when you caught her, she clung to you like a lifeline."

The Vladat looked thoughtful. "A small crush, hmm?" He finally asked, a smile coming to his face. "That does explain things a bit. And that is no doubt why she ran off after realizing she was tickling me."

He then chuckled. "I'm actually a bit flattered that she likes me family wise," he said.

"And I know you've got a big soft spot for kids," said Rachel with a smile.

"Very true," Vamps said. "Well then, I better go find Tyina. Do you know where she might be?"

"Probably nearby in the woods," the owner of the Grant Mansion said, still smiling. "Be sure to give her lots of tickles."

"Oh, I plan to," he said with a grin as he took flight. Thanks to his infrared vision, it didn't take him long to find the young girl.

* * *

Tyina just happened to glance up and she gasped at seeing Vamps coming towards her rapidly and she got up, running her fastest as Vamps flew after her, having no trouble staying on her trail. "Tyina!" He called out to her.

She looked up and took off in another direction, but he caught up to her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and levitating a bit more into the air. Tyina squeaked in surprise, but clung to him. "Tyina, take it easy," Vamps said soothingly. "I won't let you fall, but I'm not letting you get away from me so easily either."

She flinched a bit, but then felt the Vladat's sharp, yet gentle, claws tickling her waist and she instantly began laughing as he levitated down to the ground, gently pinning her down as he kept tickling her waist before tickling her underarms.

"VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyina tried to talk, but then squealed and scrunched up her shoulders as Vamps tickled her neck.

Then, he suddenly stopped and the young girl tried to catch her breath as Vamps kept her gently pinned. "Now, Tyina, I was curious why you ran away from me," he said. "However, a very good friend told me something interesting."

Seeing he had Tyina's attention, he smirked. "You wouldn't have happened to run from me because you have a…what did Rachel call it?" He mused playfully.

Tyina's eyes went wide and her face crumpled. Seeing that she was thinking he was upset at her, he lifted her up and held her with her back to his chest. "Tyina, calm down," he said gently. "I don't mind that you have a small crush on me."

She looked up at him and he smiled, gently tickling her chin with one hand. "I don't mind because I have a soft spot for kids, including you," he said.

"Really?" Tyina asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Really," he said with a smile, holding her in a comforting hug and she hugged him back.

Vamps helped her stand up. "However, if you run from me again, young lady, there will be a lot more tickles in store for you," he promised playfully.

Tyina smirked. "Okay," she said and quickly took off again.

The Vladat chuckled. "Okay, you asked for it, Tyina," he called out to her as he again caught her and this time began tickling her stomach before he moved her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button and pulled his lips over his teeth and pretended to eat her stomach while making playful munching sounds. The young girl squealed as Vamps then switched to blowing multiple raspberries on the ticklish stomach, squeals that were heard all the way back to the Mansion where the other inhabitants just shook their heads, but smiled at the same time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
